Shizukana Kono Yoru ni
by popcaga
Summary: athrun pulang dengan seseorang hantu yang mengikutinya. pertarungan antara Cagalli dan Meer dimulai... bagaimanakah kelanjutan peperangannya dimulai my first fanfic komen ya...


SHIZUKA NA KONO YORU NI ANATAWO MATTERUNO

IN THIS QUITE NIGHT I AM WAITING FOR YOU

Seperti biasanya Cagalli bangun pagi dengan rasa enggan. Para housekeeping telah menyiapkan sarapan dikamar Cagalli. Semenjak Athrun pergi dia tak pernah makan di ruang makan karena itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka. Telalu banyak kenangan dikediaman ini. Dan Cagalli membencinya, dia takut lemah dan tidak bisa tersenyum saat dia dan perempuan berambut merah itu menyampaikan betapa bahagianya mereka…. Cagalli segera makan dengan tenang ditempat tidurnya. Lalu segera bersiap untuk tugas negaranya.

Cagalli sampai diparlemen dan menyeleseikan pekerjaannya sampai sore hari. Karena setiap hari Cagalli mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya sampai tuntas sehingga hari ini adalah tugas yang merupakan sisa kemarin. Dia merasa senang karena dia tidak akan lembur lagi. Setelah perang terakhir 2 tahun lalu,tidak ada yang meragukan kebijakan yang dibuat Cagalli. Para anggota parlemen yang ingin memberontak kepemimpinan Cagalli telah mati pada saat perang antara Plant dan orb di pulau onigoro.

Cagalli berjalan santai melewati pinggir pantai dekat dengan rumah Kira, saudara kembarnya. Cagalli duduk di tepi pantai putih dan menutup matanya mengingat semua kenangan indah dengan orang yang memberinya cincin yang kini digunakan sebagai liontin dikalungnya. Kira duduk tepat disamping Cagalli. Dia tahu dengan benar bagaimana perasaan Cagalli saat ini.

"kau merindukannya?"

"siapa?" tanya Cagalli cuek

"seseorang yang tak ingin kau sebut namanya…"

"ayolah Kira…. Hentikan semua itu… dan kenapa kau pulang ke orb? Bagaimana dengan lacus?"

"dia sedang banyak urusan dan lagi aku sedang lenggang jadi aku ingin mengunjungimu…. Kudengar para parlemen jujur dalam membantumu…."

"yeah…. Setelah orb jatuh dan puluhan jiwa meninggal mereka baru sadar akan ideologi orb sendiri…. Mereka ketakutan bila perang terjadi lagi… sehingga mereka mengharapkan aku dalam perlindungan mereka. Sekarang tak ada satu orang pun yang berani membantahku lagi"

"ahahah dan kau pasti menyukainya …"

"pasti…. Sehingga tak akan ada orang yang berani memaksaku menikah dengan orang lain lagi…. Dengan dalih demi Orb…."

"aku juga enggan bila harus menculikmu lagi …. Dan juga jangan kenakan gaun bodoh itu lagi…. Entah kenapa aku sebal melihatmu menggunakannya karena kau dan aku kembar aku merasa aku ikut-ikutan bodoh"

"hei… yang kau katai sebagai bodoh adalah seorang pemimpin negerimu… jangan asal bicara…"

"hahahaha begitukah?... cagalli…."nada kira mulai serius

"ya?"

"kau yakin tak akan menemui Athrun?"

Cagalli memandang liontin kalungnya dengan sayu…

"kau tahu kira jika bersamanya aku hanya akan membuatnya susah…. Dengan persaanku dan juga perasaanya. Aku yakin dia mulai menyukai gadis itu… karena gadis itu juga yang akan menemaninya setiap waktu…. Bukan aku,,.. gadis yang menyedihkan berkutat dengan tugas setiap hari.

"kau tahu… kau keterlaluan mencintai Orb… padahal Orb juga mencintaimu…"

"aku tak ingin egois Kira….Athrun butuh didukung oleh orang yang setiap saat ada disampingnya… membuatkan sarapan tiap dia bangun. Mengingatkannya akan tugas saat mau berangkat kerja. Dan menyiapkan air hangat saat dia pulang kerja… gadis yang seperti itulah yang athrun butuhkan bukan seperti aku…."cagalli lemas dan bersandar dipundak Kira

"lalu kau menyerah..?"

"tidak seperti itu Kira… aku hanya ingin Athrun Bahagia….jika dia bahagia aku akan merasa baik-baik saja…"

"darimana kau tahu bahwa athrun bahagia?"

"setelah perang usai dia tak menghubungiku… itu cukup untuk kutahu bahwa dia sedang bahagia dan damai entah bersama siapa…."

Kira membelai lembut rambut saudaranya… dia tahu bahwa kembarannya adalah orang paling butuh kasih sayang lebih dari dirinya. Dan membiarkan Cagalli tidur dipundaknya. Kira dengan hati-hati menggendongnya masuk rumah…

Kira house POV

Ruang makan

Kira duduk dengan tenang dikursi goyang dan menatap laut…. Dan athrun berdiri disamping Kira…

"Kau sudah membuatnya bersedih athrun…"Kira lirih

"aku tahu … dan aku tak ingin melukainya lagi…. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang kuperbuat…padahal aku bilang padamu juga padanya aku akan menjaga cagalli. Namun seperti katamu… aku telah membuatnya banyak menagis… menangis… tanpa mengulurkan tangan untuk menenangkannya…"

"sudahlah athrun… jangan disesali… sebaiknya kau jaga dia … dia sedang dikamarku…. Aku akan menjemput lacus…"

"tunggu maksudmu aku akan menemuinya?"

"yah...mungkin…"Kira segera melarikan diri dengan mobil Athrun alhasil mau tak mau Athrun harus bertemu Cagalli

Athrun duduk disamping Cagalli tidur… dia memandang gadisnya dengan seksama… wajah yang dia rindukan selama 2 tahun… yang membuatnya terus bermimpi tiap dia tidur…dibelai lembut rambut Cagalli… Cagalli yang sedang tidur menarik dengan kuat tangan athrun sehingga athrun terbaring tepat disampingnya.. Cagalli meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang athrun…

"athrun… kenapa kau kurus sekali… apa kau tak makan dengan banyak dan baik?"igau Cagalli

"hm…."athrun tertawa dan membelai rambut Cagalli

"athrun… jangan pergi…"igau Cagalli lagi…

"Cagalli aku takkan kemana-mana lagi… jadi lekas bangunlah…."

"hhhhh…. Aku sedang letih athrun….. jangan marahi aku dulu…"

"bangunlah Cagalli aku punya sesuatu untukmu…."

"hhh…"

"CEPAT BANGUN CAGALLI"

Cagalli langsung bangun seketika dan kaget dia diranjang yang sama dengan athrun… cagalli mengira ini mimpi..

"lho? Kok kamu sih?tadi aku kan tidurnya disamping Kira… masa dia berubah jadi kamu? Apa aku mimpi ya?"cagalli mencubit pipi athrun…

"sakit tidak?"

Athrun menarik paksa tangan cagalli dia merasa nyeri dipipinya

"sakit tidak tadi?"tanya Cagalli polos

"kenapa kau tak mencoba mencubit pipimu sendiri?"athrun mencubit pipi Cagalli

"sakiiiit,,,"Cagalli menepis tangan Athrun

"nah sekarang kau sedang tak bermimpi… kenapa kau tidur lama sekali?kau lembur lagi?"

"tidak kemarin aku memang terlalu banyak kerja tapi hari ini dan besok aku masih libur…"

"baiklah hari ini aku ingin kau temani aku makan malam"

"kenapa? Bagaimana nasib nona hawke jika kau kencan denganku?"

"hei…. Memangnya siapa dia?bisa melarang aku makan denganmu?"

"ayolah athrun… jangan mengingkari kalau dia memang pacarmu…aku tak bisa kau bohongi…."

"dan kau juga tak bisa membohongiku…."Athrun memegang liontin Cagalli dan mencium ruby merahnya….

"aku tak bermaksud untuk menyimpannya.. aku hanya tak punya liontin lagi… jadi,,"Cagalli bicara dengan raut muka yang bingung.

"aku senang kau masih memakainya Cagalli…"

"jangan mengira aneh-aneh ya… aku hanya sayang membuangnya…"

"benarkah?"

"ano…. Um…"Cagalli memerah

"cagalli dengarkan aku baik-baik…. Aku hanya menyukaimu dan mencintaimu… meyrin adalah orang yang aku libatkan dalam masalahku, dia terluka karena aku… aku hanya merasa bertanggung jawab akan luka yang hanya mengantarnya ke plant dan setelah itu aku kembali ke ZAFT. Dan setelah semua urusan disana selesai,meski butuh waktu 2 tahun aku kembali padamu. Kau tahu dengan benar bahwa Yzak tak akan mudah membiarkan aku pergi kan?"

"yah… sesukanmu athrun…." Cagalli berlagak tak peduli

"Cagalli aku selalu mengerti walaupun kadang kau tak bisa dimengerti….."

"hah? Maksudmu?"

"kali ini kau harus mengerti aku…"

"hei… jangan seperti itu… aku selalu mengertimu kan?"

"karena itu biarkan aku egois kali ini…."

Athrun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Cagalli dan tiba-tiba Meer Chambell mendobrak pintu…

"yamette athrun-san… kau tidak boleh mencium gadis selain meer….."

"hah? Kenapa? Dia pacarku… dan kau bukan?"

"karena hanya Meer yang cinta ma Athrun-san….."

"Tunggu bukannya kamu udah mati?" Athrun bingung

"sumpah Cagalli aku udah bawa mayatnya dia Cagalli… aku yang taruh dia ke petio mati kok…"jelas athrun pada Cagalli

"lalu jelaskan ke aku Athrun…. Dia sehat-sehat gitu…"Cagalli marah

"hei… Cagalli-chan jangan mengira Meer itu mudah mati… meer punya kekuatan cinta buat Athrun-san…."Meer membara

"Cagalli jangan percaya ama dia… please… sumpah aku liat dia mati…dia kena tembak terus mati… "

"jangan sembarangan,,.. meer memang kena tembak tapi meer Cuma pingsan kok… dan meer mengalami pengobatan…Athrun-san jahat sekali menggira meer mati."

"baiklah terserah kau mau mati atau tidak tapi ini rumahku dan Athrun itu tunanganku…"

"Meer juga sekarang tunangannya Athrun-san…"

"oya? Dan dimana cincin pertunanganmu?"

"bentar lagi juga dikasih Athrun-san… sabar aja"

"maaf nona aku sudah duluan… Athrun cepat pasang" Cagalli dengan amat sangat marah

"Baiklah Cagalli.. jangan Marah donk…"Athrun buru-buru memasangkan Cincin

"jangan athrun-san… kau hanya cinta ama meer kan…"

"arrgh habis sudah kesabaranku…. Aku tak akan mengalah padamu…"

Dimulailah pertarungan adu cakar antara Cagalli seorang representative Orb dengan Penyanyi Lacus Palsu…Athrun yang berusaha melerai malah terlempar dari ranjang... pertarungan sengit masih terus berlangsung.

"haduh… Cagalli udah donk… Meer juga hentikan.."

"DIAM" Cagaglli dan Meer bersamaan

Athrun sampek lemes kena bentak Cagalli. Cagalli benar-benar serius kali ini. Dan Athrun jadi bahan tarik tambang antara Cagalli dan Meer.

Kira datang dengan baju piyamanya sontak langsung kaget karena melihat Athrun ditarik kiri kanan oleh Kembarannya dan Meer. Apa? Meer bukannya dia sudah mati? Pikir Kira

"lho trun? Bukannya Meer ini usdah mati?"

"iya… makannya Kira…. Cepat tolong aku…"

Kira langsung menarik Cagalli.. memintanya dia untuk tenang

"Cagalli … tenanglah… aku yakin dia sudah mati kok,,…"

Mendengar penjelasan kembarannya dia langsung tenang. Dan menatap tajam Athrun yang lengannya dilingkari tangan Meer. Dengan tatapan sinis langsung membuat Athrun lemas. Merasa tak aman Athrun langsung melepaskan diri dari Meer.

"Meer hentikan…"

"kenapa? Athrun-san kan tunanganku…?"

"sudahlah… terserah saja… masa bodoh… aku mau pergi…" Cagalli langsung pergi dan Kira diam saja

"Athrun cepat kejar dia…"

"baik Kira gomene Meer"

Athrun memukul tengkuk kepala Meer dan langsung membuatnya pingsan…. Athrun langsung lari mengejar Cagalli.

"Cags… tolong berhenti…"

"bodo…"

"Cags please,,,"atrun mulai terengah-egah…

Cagalli berhenti dia menatap tajam Athrun. Athrun istirahat sebentar untuk menarik nafasnya. Dia merinding melihat tatapan horor Cagalli.

"cags dia sudah mati….dan aku bersumpah aku yang meletakkan dia di peti jenazah…"

"lalu memangnya kenapa kalau dia mati? Toh kau tetap menyukainya… Zala kau tahu berapa skandal yang telah kau buat… di minerva Luna dia rinrin siapa entahlah…"

"meyrin" korek athrun

"yah… terserahlah…"

"dan juga kau hampir menikah tanpa ijinku bukan?"

"hei… aku melakukannya demi orb… dan aku sudah minta maaf Zala… lagipula toh aku tetap tidak menikah…"

"yah… karena dulu aku memaafkanmu sekarang kau harus memaafkan kesalahan yang tak kuperbuat…."

"dan aku menolak"

"kau egois atha"

"kau juga lebih egois Zala"

Athrun sudah tak sabar lagi.. dia menarik Cagalli dan memeluknya…Cagalli melawan namun akal sehatnya tidak menurut dia diam saja dan menikmati pelukannya karena dia menyukainya dan merindukan setiap sentuhan dari mantan tunangannya(?).

"diamlah…cagalli aku merindukanmu….jangan seperti ini… akusudah hampir tersiksa. Jadi peluklah aku…"Athrun dengan suara bergetar.

"aku…juga merindukanmu…jadi… berjanjilah jangan pergi lagi…"pinta Cagalli dengan memeluk erat Athrun

"aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu dua tahun lalu Cagalli. Dan janjiku akan terpenuhi minggu depan"

"maksudmu?" tanya Cagalli dengan tatapan bingung

"minggu depan kita akan menikah"

Athrun mencium dengan lembut bibir cagalli… Ciuman yang lama.. yang menjadi wujud rasa cinta mereka berdua… Arwah Meer yang sedari tadi memandang Athrundan Cagalli tersenyum…

"Jaga dia Athrun-san karena dia yang bisa selalu menjagamu…"Meer tersenyum dan menghilang.

*****************************TAMAT*****************************************

*AUTHOR NOTE

Kyaaaaaaa akhirnya fanfic keduaku selesai

Mohon komentarnya nya ya…

Bagi yang udah baca makasih….

Bagi yang gak suka saya mohon maaf

Ini adalah wujud rasa cinta saya pada my husband*plakkk

Sekali lagi terima kasih

POPPY CAGALLI


End file.
